


Flamel

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Gellert y Albus suelen armar alborotos en la sala de los Flamel.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Nicolas Flamel/Perenelle Flamel (Harry Potter)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Flamel

Los Flamel son buenos para escuchar. Gellert lo sabe, así que por supuesto que fue para allá.

—¡Y le dije que si estaba tan avergonzado de mí sólo por un par de órdenes de arresto en Azkaban, entonces sería mejor si dejáramos de vernos! Y luego…

Gellert caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala para recibir invitados de los Flamel, un espacio dispuesto con la chimenea de la red flu, algunos muebles cómodos, reconocimientos otorgados a ambos a lo largo de los años, y una mesita para poner bandejas con bocadillos. Como los de ese día. El matrimonio Flamel estaba probando unos pasteles miniatura que los muggles llamaban "cupcakes". _Pasteles taza_. Ninguno entendía por qué, pero los _pasteles taza_ se encontraban dispuestos en la bandeja, y Gellert agarró uno para comer mientras despotricaba contra el imbécil (adorable) de su novio.

Nicolás también comía un cupcake, al tiempo que asentía, con la expresión que ponía cuando le explicaban sobre un nuevo elemento alquímico. A su lado, Perenelle bebía té, sin despegar los ojos del furioso mago que armaba un escándalo desde que entró por su chimenea.

—Tienes un buen punto —dijo la bruja, con suavidad—. En el siglo XVI, a mitad de la cacería de brujas, tuve varias órdenes para ser capturada —Perenelle miró a su esposo de reojo—, pero Nicolás no me dejó por eso.

—Nunca lo consideré —Nicolás lució pensativo—, alguien tenía que evitar que les devolvieses el fuego a los pobres muggles…

Gellert se detuvo, con la boca llena del pastelillo, como si acabase de oír algo inesperado. Emitió un quejido y tragó deprisa.

—¡Eso! ¡Eso es! —Apuntó a Nicolás, luego a Perenelle, y de nuevo a Nicolás—. ¡Eso es todo lo que quiero de Albus! —lloriqueó el Señor de la Muerte, Gellert Grindelwald—. ¿Por qué Albus no puede quererme así?

—Oh, cariño…—Perenelle se puso de pie, sujetó su brazo, y lo sentó en el sofá, ofreciéndole una taza de té y otro _pastel de taza_ —. Albus te quiere, Gellert. Es sólo que…él no se ha dado cuenta de que te quiere más de lo que le preocupa que quieras destruir el mundo.

—Dale unos doscientos años —Nicolás llevó a cabo un gesto de "más o menos" con una mano—, consigue una piedra filosofal, y una casa en Francia.

Gellert comenzó a asentir, tomando nota mental de lo que el matrimonio Flamel le decía. Llevaban juntos varios siglos, algún secreto debían tener, ¿no?

Un par de días después, Albus se encontraba en la misma sala, y en una situación no tan diferente. El bocadillo del día eran galletas de canela. Nicolás le servía el té a su esposa y su invitado, y Perenelle intentaba que Albus tomase una galleta y se tranquilizase.

—Está siendo irracional —mascullaba Albus—. Quiere tener más seguidores, pero también que pase tiempo con él. Quiere que escuche sus discursos, pero también que no le diga nada cuando sale en la portada de _El Profeta_ por algún desastre que hizo su grupo. Quiere que…

Perenelle masticó una galleta y observó a su esposo. Nicolás y ella mantuvieron una conversación en base a gestos, miradas y débiles sonidos. Después se centraron de nuevo en el mago que iba de un lado a otro de su salita.

—Creo que Gellert estaría bien con saber que tú lo aceptas cómo es —opinó Nicolás, amablemente.

—Con ansias por la dominación del mundo mágico incluidas —agregó Perenelle.

—¡Pero eso sería todavía peor de mi parte! —Albus ahogó un sonido frustrado y se detuvo frente a ellos—. Quiero decir- yo debería- debería detenerlo, ¿cierto?

Perenelle y Nicolás se observaron otra vez.

—No —contestaron al unísono.

Albus boqueó por un instante.

—¿Me- me están diciendo que sea un irresponsable y que…?

—No —La respuesta fue idéntica, de nuevo.

—¿Entonces qué me están intentando decir? —gimoteó Albus.

—Tienes que apoyarlo cuando puedas apoyarlo. Y hacerlo entrar en razón cuando deba entrar en razón.

—Y eso es algo que tú deberías notar —alegó Nicolás—. Cuando se esté saliendo de control, sólo recuérdale por qué hace lo que hace y sus objetivos. Cuando lo esté haciendo bien, podrías no ser tan duro con él.

—¡Quiere construir una prisión para quienes se oponen a él!

El matrimonio Flamel intercambió miradas.

—La Inquisición fue peor —comentaron ambos.

Albus emitió otro largo sonido frustrado.

La siguiente semana, la bandeja de bocadillos se encontraba en la mesita del jardín, y a Perenelle le tocaba servir cuatro tazas de té.

—Todo está bien, ¿cierto? —indagó la bruja, echándoles un vistazo de reojo.

Albus asintió y sonrió. Gellert también asintió, con la boca llena de galletas.

Perenelle tomó asiento, y por debajo de la mesa, extendió la mano para recibir el galeón que su esposo le tendía. _Já_. Nicolás creyó que tardarían dos días más enojados, pero ella sabía que no demorarían tanto.

Siempre eran así.


End file.
